


Trapped

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Porn, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex are stuck in a cell together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d amazingly quickly by the wonderful and helpful txtequilanights.

Lex wakes up with a pounding headache, a cramp in his leg, and a distant voice saying his name like a soft question. He tries to blink and it takes a lot of effort; he’s lying on the ground, on something that feels suspiciously like concrete.

“Lex? Wake up. We need to get out of here.”

What? Where is he? Who is that?

One involuntary cough later and he’s staring into the eyes of... What the hell is Clark doing here?

That’s a wakeup call if ever there was one, and Lex sits abruptly upright, eyes suddenly wide open, Clark’s hands are gripping his shoulders as if he might fall over again. Which he might, because he’s... oh shit... he’s dizzy...

“Are you okay?” Clark asks him, sounding impatient.

Lex blinks at him groggily. “What’s going on?”

“We’ve been kidnapped, we’re in a cell somewhere,” Clark’s says, rushed and panicked. “I can’t get out!” That’s fear Lex can hear in Clark’s voice and it’s not comforting.

Lex tries to regulate his breathing and focus his eyes. He glances quickly around the room then focuses his concentration on a small speck of dirt in the center of Clark’s blue t-shirt in an attempt to stop his head from spinning. “Who kidnapped us?”

“I don’t know,” Clark says, standing up and turning away from Lex. “I woke up here five minutes ago, tried to open the door, but I-- I couldn’t do it. Then I woke you up.”

“Your priorities are duly noted,” Lex says. He pushes himself up off the ground and stands, a little wobbly on his feet at first, and looks at his watch. It’s midday. Then he takes a good look around the room.

High ceilings, grey stone walls, a single, tiny, barred window in the top right-hand corner providing the only light in the room; too small to crawl through even if they could somehow reach it and remove the bars. Two doors, one chair, and a single bed. There’s a pillow on the bed, but no blankets.

Clark is staring at one of the doors but his body language indicates that he has no intention of moving closer to it.

“What’s this door?” Lex asks, gesturing to the other one, and Clark glances over at him.

“It’s a bathroom,” he says, as if Lex’s question was stupid. “There’s no way out.”

“So you said,” Lex replies, walking over to the door, opening it, and peering inside. It’s a dark cubicle containing a grimy toilet and nothing else.

Then Clark starts to talk. “Why is this happening? Who would want to kidnap _both_ of us? What have you done?”

Oh for- “What makes you think it has something to do with me?” Lex demands. “I’m the only one with concussion here.”

Clark frowns at him. “Do you remember anything?”

Lex thinks, then shakes his head. “I was working in my office. I went to the den to get myself a drink. Then I woke up here. What do you remember?”

“I was in the barn,” Clark says, apparently considering that a good enough explanation, because he doesn’t elaborate.

Lex walks over to the other door and wrestles with the knob for a while, just to prove to himself that it really is locked. Which it really is. He turns back to Clark, who has a hopeful expression on his face, which turns to one of disappointment when he sees that Lex’s attempt to open the door was fruitless.

“What about your superhuman strength?” he asks Clark. “Can’t you just rip this door from its hinges?”

Clark reels back in shock. He has the worst poker face in history and Lex does his best to hide his amusement. “What do you mean?”

Lex sighs. “Yes, Clark, I’ve noticed. You’re not like other boys.”

Clark’s eyes widen with alarm. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lex laughs. “You pushed me though a wall last week, Clark. Remember? Just before you tried to kill me.”

Clark looks away.

“You might never have told me your ‘secret’, Clark,” Lex continues. “But I do know that you’re pretty much indestructible and you’re stronger than any other man on earth.” Lex narrows his eyes at Clark . “So why can’t you open the door?”

Clark clenches his jaw and talks at Lex in a slow, quiet, angry voice. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Fine,” Lex says. “Let’s just sit around and wait for someone to come and rescue us then.”

It irritates Lex beyond belief that Clark doesn’t even attempt to argue with his suggestion, and that after a few more minutes of standing around uselessly in silence, Clark walks over to the bed, sits down, leans back against the wall, and shuts his eyes.

He’s not actually considering taking a nap is he?

Lex gapes at Clark for as long as it takes him to realize that he has absolutely no idea what Clark should be doing instead of napping, then he slowly walks over to the bed and sits down next to him.

“I’m going to assume that if you could have gotten us out of here, you would have,” Lex says. “But perhaps you’d still like to try and help me come up with a solution to our problem.”

“You already came up with one,” Clark replies, sounding tired and defeated. “We wait until someone turns up.”

“It might help if we can work out who’s behind this.”

“One of your enemies, I imagine.”

“You’re a piece of work Clark. You ruin my engagement party, you try to break up my relationship, you try to _kill_ me, and then you act like _I’m_ the bad guy.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t try very hard.”

“What?”

“To kill you.”

“Thanks. That’s very comforting.”

Lex truly hates Clark right now.

~~~

Time passes painfully slowly and they say nothing to each other for hours. At one point Lex tries to kick the door down, then he tries shouting at the top of his lungs to “Let us out of here!” followed by various threats of violence. Later still, he and Clark have a blazing argument about Lana and his “sham” of an engagement and Clark accuses Lex of trapping her in a relationship. Lex loses his temper, clenches his fist and has to force himself not to punch Clark in the face, although Clark makes that almost impossible, by staring at Lex’s fist pityingly and smirking.

Once they tire of bitching at each other they settle back down on the bed, side by side with their legs hanging over the edge, and Lex kicks off his shoes, leans his head against the wall again and tries to fall asleep.

Twenty minutes of fitful dozing cause him to change position a few times until he’s curled up and lying down with his head on the pillow. It’s much darker in the cell now but it must be a clear night because the moon is providing enough light for Lex to be able to read his watch. It’s ten o’clock, which means they’ve been in there for at least ten hours and no one has come yet.

Are they going to be left to rot in here?

It doesn’t bear thinking about so he lets himself drift off again.

~~~

He wakes up freezing cold. Clark is lying down next to him, behind him, sleeping soundly, and Lex scoots back until his back is touching Clark’s chest; it warms him up miraculously quickly and he soon falls asleep again.

~~~

The next time he wakes, Clark is spooning him, one arm slung over his waist and pressed against his chest. It’s an intimate arrangement, but Lex is so warm and comfortable he doesn’t attempt to wake Clark up. He does shift a little though, because moving against the body behind him feels incredibly nice, and Clark hums sleepily and then... kisses the back of his head.

Eyes wide open now, his body frozen.

Clark is going to be mortified about this, and Lex doesn’t know whether to find that funny or infuriating. He shifts again, to see what will happen, and Clark responds by pulling him closer and resting his lips on Lex’s scalp again. Arousal rushes through Lex’s body and his cock twitches.

Jesus. A Clark Kent induced erection is the last thing he needs at this point in his life, but when Clark starts gently kissing his head, clearly still mostly asleep, it doesn’t look like Lex has much choice in the matter. And when Clark pushes his hips forward and Lex feels the stiff length of Clark’s penis pressed into the cleft of his ass, he moans and pushes back.

“Clark,” he whispers.

Clark makes a pleased sound, runs his hand down Lex’s chest until it’s resting on his belly, and continues to gently kiss him, and now Lex is so turned on he can’t think of doing anything other than letting him.

Trouble is, he wants more. He wants Clark to be awake and to want this, not asleep and unaware of what he’s actually doing. So he turns his body around as carefully as possible until he’s facing Clark, still enclosed in his embrace, and he puts his own arm around Clark’s waist, watching as Clark’s eyes start to flicker open.

He looks so beautiful in the blue light of the cell, the bars of the window casting black shadows across perfect features; long eyelashes, full lips, parted slightly, impossibly high cheekbones. Lex hasn’t appreciated Clark like this in years, and he’s somewhat shocked to discover that Clark can still have this effect on him.

Sparing a thought for his fiancé before quickly discarding it, he leans in and kisses Clark on the lips with an open mouth, keeping his eyes open so he can gauge Clark’s reaction.

By the time Clark is fully awake and looking almost comically surprised, Lex has his tongue in Clark’s mouth and he’s kissing him as passionately as possible. Clark was already turned on in his sleep, so hopefully this will feel too good for him to want to put a stop to it.

Apparently not. Clark draws back and gapes at Lex, so Lex slides his hand down over Clark’s ass and squeezes hard, which has the gratifying result of making Clark groan.

“What-”

Lex kisses him again to shut him up and Clark kisses back for a second before pulling away. Then he pushes Lex onto his back and moves on top of him, slips a thigh between Lex’s legs, and hovers over him briefly, before pressing a hungry kiss onto Lex's open mouth.

If they’re going to be prisoners they may as well have as much fun with each other as possible, Lex supposes.

Clark grinds his cock into Lex’s thigh as they kiss, and Lex starts pulling at Clark’s t-shirt until Clark gets the message and removes it himself, flinging it to the side.

“What are we doing, Lex?” Clark asks breathlessly between increasingly frenzied kisses.

“I have no idea,” he admits. “Just don’t stop.”

Clark makes a sound somewhere between a gasp and a laugh, then he sits up on his knees, stares down at Lex, undoes the top button of his jeans and pulls down his fly. “Okay,” he agrees. “Take off your shirt.”

He’s not the boy Lex once knew. He’s a man who knows what he wants and apparently he wants to have sex with Lex. It’s somewhat odd that Clark’s willing to do this to Lana, although that’s possibly the reason for his enthusiasm, despite not being on drugs this time. After all, Clark’s main priority in life these days seems to be to fuck up Lex’s relationship.

Lex gets rid of his shirt, never taking his eyes off Clark, who is pushing his jeans and boxers down over his hips, revealing a very long, thick, hard cock, the head of it glistening wet in the moonlight. Lex blinks and his mouth starts to water. He’s about to get to work on his own fly when Clark falls back down onto him and they kiss again.

“She’s your consolation prize too,” Clark murmurs, a note of triumph in his voice. He runs a tongue over Lex’s lips. “I should have known.”

Bastard. When did Clark turn into such a jerk? He hasn’t forgotten about Lana at all; he’s willingly betraying her and more than happy for Lex to betray her as well.

“Screw you,” Lex says, shoving at Clark’s chest but not succeeding in moving him an inch. Clark looks apologetic and leans forward again, but Lex keeps his mouth firmly shut, refusing to kiss back.

“I want you,” Clark says. “And you want me too, right?” He jumps off the bed and takes his jeans off, leaving them on the floor, then he undoes Lex’s pants, pulls them off him quickly and climbs back on top of him.

“No, I hate you. And you hate me too. More than anyone else in the world if I remember correctly,” Lex accuses. He might be able to lie with his mouth, but his raging erection is giving his real feelings away.

“I didn’t mean that,” Clark croons, sucking on Lex’s neck. “I was high.” He starts kissing and licking his way down Lex’s body, pulling on Lex’s nipples with his teeth, swirling his tongue around Lex’s belly button, sucking on Lex’s hipbone. God, he’s good at this.

Lex stares down at the top of Clark’s head, and gasps when Clark looks up at him, eyes hooded with lust. He positions himself so his mouth is hovering an inch above Lex’s dick. Lex reaches down and drags his index finger over Clark’s bottom lip, then he takes hold of himself and lightly slaps the head of his cock against Clark’s open mouth a few times.

His eyes cross when Clark takes him inside and begins to suck.

“Oh fuck, Clark. _Fuck_.”

Clark’s head moves down, taking Lex deeper and deeper into the soft wet cavern of his mouth, lips stretching pale around him, and God, Lex is hitting the back of Clark’s throat. Clark pulls off and starts licking up and down the shaft, scrapes his tongue over Lex’s balls, occasionally glancing up to see Lex’s reactions.

Where else is Clark willing to put that luscious mouth of his, Lex wonders. He hooks his hands under his knees and pulls his thighs back, spreading himself open for Clark’s exploring tongue.

“Lick behind my balls, Clark,” he rasps, and Clark pushes Lex’s sack out of the way and obliges willingly. “That’s good.” Will he keep going? Lex tries to persuade him by sliding his hands down his thighs and pulling his ass cheeks wide apart.

It makes him wail loudly when Clark drags his tongue over Lex’s asshole, circles it and pushes the tip inside.

“Oh yeah that’s it. Put your tongue inside me, Clark. Fuck me with your tongue.”

Lex has always been a big fan of anal stimulation, but it’s been woefully absent from his sex life lately. He tried once to get Lana to play with him there, but she seemed uncomfortable with it so he hasn’t asked her for it since. Sex with Clark is a whole different ball game; not only does Clark seem to love sucking Lex’s cock (Lana not only appears to dislike doing it, the few times she has were not especially satisfying or successful), he seems to thoroughly enjoy rimming Lex as well.

Two wet fingers are sliding into him now, alongside Clark’s exceedingly clever tongue.

But then Clark stops suddenly and scrambles up the bed. He continues to thrust his fingers into Lex’s ass; his eyes are wild with desire and need now, and he’s panting heavily.

“We don’t have any lube,” Clark says, as if it’s the worst thing in the world. “I want to fuck.”

Lex laughs a little until he’s silenced by Clark’s lips on his; and Clark's muffled groan reflects his pleasure at being kissed back with such enthusiasm, given where his mouth has just been.

“I want to fuck, too,” Lex pants. “We just need to get your cock as wet as possible first, and you need to go slow.”

Clark nods quickly, pulls his fingers out of Lex and shuffles up the bed, straddling Lex’s chest. “Get my cock wet, Lex,” he says, holding it away from his belly with an expectant, impatient frown on his face. Lex curls himself up until he’s nearly sitting, and lets Clark guide himself into his mouth.

He soaks Clark’s cock with as much saliva as he can produce, and he’d love to keep going, he’d love to make him come like this, because the taste of Clark, the feel of that big cock filling up his mouth is incredible. But they’re in a hurry and there’s a place he wants Clark’s cock to be a whole lot more. Clark pulls out with a reluctant sigh, and crawls back down the bed, settling between Lex’s thighs.

“Tell me if I’m going to fast,” Clark says shakily, rubbing the head of his cock up and down between Lex’s ass cheeks, then pushing it inside. Clark looks up at Lex’s face anxiously. “Is that okay?”

Lex can’t seem to form any words at this point, so he nods instead. Sex with Clark really is like something out of this world, and however this situation turns out Lex knows he’ll never regret it. The slight pain as Clark stretches him wide turns quickly to pleasure.

“Ohhh,” Clark groans when he’s in Lex to the hilt. “That feels amazing. Wow.”

“Yeah,” Lex agrees.

“Can I start moving now?” And finally his inexperience is showing, which only serves to turn Lex on even more.

“Yes, Clark. You can fuck me now.”

That makes Clark whine a little, before he gently starts to move his hips. He keeps his thrusts small but deep at first, letting Lex get used to the size of him, kissing Lex as much as possible while they ride each other. Lex wraps his legs around Clark’s waist and digs his heels into Clark’s back, gasping each time the head of Clark’s cock touches his prostate.

“I’ve never felt anything like this,” Clark whimpers happily into Lex’s neck. “Why haven’t we done this before?”

It’s a question that Lex has no intention of answering, and it’s one that scares the shit out of him, even while it thrills him. His body might be burning with pleasure and his heart might be suddenly full of dangerous hope, but his mind hasn’t forgotten that he has a pregnant fiancé and that he and Clark are prisoners with apparently no way of escaping their prison.

Clark drives into him with attractive eagerness, and the two of them are making so much noise now, Lex wonders if they’re being listened to. It’s difficult to care either way at this point.

Instead of speeding up, Clark balances himself on his knees, his hands either side of Lex’s head, staring down into Lex’s eyes and he _slows down_. Long, deep thrusts that seem to be speaking to Lex.

“You can’t marry Lana, Lex,” Clark says, sliding into him slowly. Pulling out slowly. “Not now.”

Lex smiles up at him. “Is that the only reason you’re doing this, Clark?”

A hard thrust inside, and Clark holds himself there. “No,” he grunts. “I just... You clearly don’t love each other.”

“And what makes you think that?”

Clark squints at him in disbelief but doesn’t stop moving. “You wouldn’t be fucking me if you loved her,” he says, as if that should be obvious to Lex. It’s all so simplistic in Clark’s head.

“Do we have to talk about this now?” Lex asks, breathing heavily.

Clark looks annoyed at that, but his expression shifts to concentrated bliss again mercifully quickly and they stop talking.

Five minutes more of the best sex Lex has ever had and Clark looks as if he’s in heaven.

“Lex, Lex, I want to see you come before I do,” he gasps, grabbing hold of Lex’s cock and jacking him off with urgent hard strokes until Lex practically chokes on his own pleasure, shudders uncontrollably and stares down at his cock as he shoots all over his belly.

When he looks up again Clark is staring at him with his eyes wide and his mouth set in a half smile. He speeds up his pumping hips until his eyes start to roll and then he screws his face up and lets out a long, pained moan, coming hard into Lex’s ass.

Clark pulls out slowly and falls to the side, apparently as exhausted as Lex is, and they don’t speak for a few minutes.

“Can you really not get us out of here, Clark?” Lex asks, turning around to face him. It’s off topic but still relevant.

Clark stares at him for a few moments, then says, “Tell me you won’t marry Lana.”

Lex raises his eyebrows. “Let me get this straight. You’ll allow us to be held captive in here, by God knows who, unless I give into blackmail. When did you become me?”

“I’m serious Lex. You can’t marry her.”

“She’s carrying my child, Clark.”

“So what! This is the twenty first century isn’t it?”

“Okay, so... what? You still want her for yourself? Is that what this is all about?”

“No, Lex. I feel like now I might finally be over her actually. But this proves that you don’t really want her. And I’m sorry to say it but I don’t think she really wants you either.”

“Right. Because it’s you she wants.”

Clark lets out a frustrated sigh. “Do you want this to happen again, Lex?” he asks.

Lex pauses. It would be a lie to say no and he’s not sure he has it in him to lie about this. “Yes,” he mutters.

“I won’t do it again if you don’t break up with Lana.”

“Oh please. You’re in no position to start acting like you’re better than me. Get over yourself for once in your life.”

“Leeeex. You know I’m right.”

“I hate you,” Lex replies.

“Also,” Clark says. “I want you to stop experimenting on mutants.”

“One fuck and you think you own me,” Lex says. “You weren’t that great.”

Clark just smiles at him, infuriatingly smug.

“Fine, you win,” Lex lies. “Just get us out of here.”

Clark narrows his eyes but before he can accuse Lex of lying, Lex leans in and kisses him on the lips, enjoying the feeling of Clark melting into him.

“We should get dressed,” Clark says after they stop kissing.

“Have you got a plan?” Lex murmurs against his cheek.

“Yeah,” Clark replies. “I’m going to bust through that wall over there.”

Lex breathes in sharply, instantly excited by the prospect. He extracts himself from Clark, climbs off the bed and starts pulling on his clothes, aware that Clark is watching him get dressed and not minding in the slightest.

Crouching on the floor to tie up his shoelaces, he looks up at Clark with a smile. “Shall we?”

Clark grins and hops off the bed, huge and naked and pretty. “Let’s go,” he says, eyes flaring up with something that might be mischief.

A second later Clark’s fist hits the wall of their cell and it crumbles like it’s made of sand.


End file.
